Warlord Chronicles: Golden Rod
by SilverDragoness
Summary: Kayura's story as told through her own eyes.
1. Prologue

  
Disclaimers: I don't own Kayura or the Ancient One, those belong to whoever own them....I just can't remember who at the moment heh heh -_-;  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic dealing with Angst so let me know what you think...this was actually a fun chapter to write...in a morbid sort of way. Well here's the story =D  
  
As Kayura walked through the Gardens of the Netherworld she felt a pang of guilt  
hit her, she looked to her Staff for comfort, but the memories flooded to her.  
  
"Mommy, when will Daddy be home?" I asked my mother. "Kayura, dear, your so  
innocent you need not know these things." Was her simple reply, Mother had hoped to  
quiet me with that, it worked...for the moment. She had a large hat over her head,  
covering her deep blue eyes, her sapphire hair was in a ponytail at the bottom of her neck.  
She wore the white garments with red, and purple scarves, she was a priestess in our Clan.  
Our clan was the called the Skakujo, my father, Kaosu, who was generally called the  
Ancient One because of his age, was the leader. My mother told me that he went to a city  
to talk peace, but I could feel that something wasn't right. My mother had to of read my  
thoughts because she looked at me and said "Everything will be all right, Kayura, don't  
worry about your father."  
  
It was then that it happened...hundreds of troops came, slaughtering everyone I  
loved. My mother ran with me into our house and handed me a wrapped bundle. "Kayura  
you must leave this place or they will kill you too. Take this and run as far away from here  
as you can. Do you understand me?" I nodded tears forming in my eyes I then chose my  
words very carefully, "Mommy, what will happen to you?" She gave me a weak smile and  
a brief hug, although it seemed as though she didn't want to let me go. "Kayura,  
sweetheart, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now you run from this place right now, got  
it?" She told me with tears in her eyes, I knew she wasn't going to be fine, but what could  
I do, I was only an 8 year old child. I knew not to question my mother so I hugged her  
again and snuck away from the house.  
  
As I snuck away a soldier spotted me. "Come here, Master Talpa wants you." It  
said, it had no eyes and was only an armor with a spirit inside of it. "NO!" I screamed  
hoping to escape him, he grinned as best he could and brought his scythe down to strike  
me, but my mother jumped in front of it. "I love you Kayura, now run." She said softly as  
she began dying. Tears were streaming down my face at this time, seeing my mother  
covered in blood was like having my heart ripped out, stepped on and beat with a hammer.  
"Mother.." I said in a surprisingly calm voice "I will get revenge for you, I promise." I said  
before I ran like the wind, the bundle in my arms, finally I found shelter in a cave, about a  
mile from the village. I was not followed, so maybe they didn't care that I had escaped,  
but they would care for killing not me, revenge would be sweet, and it's was always  
served best cold. These armored beings and their 'Master Talpa' would pay for killing my  
mother, friends, and everything I ever knew.  
  
AN: I hope you liked it, just let me know what ya think...oh yeah...if your reading any of my other stories (RoninSenshi Destinies etc, etc) I'm in the process of moving so they are taking longer then usual, plus cause of moving and babysitting, I'm getting sorta stressed so forgive me for not getting chapters out as quick as I should. 


	2. A New Friend

Author's Note: *waves* I'm still alive over on this end of the computer, I've had alot going on like finals, getting a car (WAHOOOOOOO!) and my aunt having heart surgery (She's doing good. Another WAHOOOOOO!) But it's finally here. Thanks to everyone who gave me a reveiw. I've had it done for a while now, but you know me, the slacker I am...but you love me that way ;-)  
  
Distribution: The Wistera Garden- http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/wisteria/index.html  
My Webpage- http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/theSilverDragoness  
And of course FanFiction.net  
If you want it, then take it..just let me know and give me credit ;-)  
  
Once I had a small fire started I opened the bundle my mother gave me, they were the  
twin jitte my mother was trained to fight with. "Wow...the Star Swords." I said in awe as I  
looked at them. They were gorgeous, they had golden handles with long silver blades that could  
extent from sais. They also had tousles on them so as to confuse your enemy.  
  
That was when I seen those soldiers burn the remains of my village, tears began forming  
in my eyes. I hid as I seen a few soldiers come look for me. "Youja, she will come to us when  
she is ready." A heard a voice ring through my mind, my blue eyes widened as I the 'Youja' as  
this voice called them backed out of the cave and disappeared. I cried as I seen a bright orange,  
yellow and red glow that was now my old village. I cried until I fell asleep, hearing the screams  
of my fellow Clan members that were still alive. "Gods they're being burned alive." I choked  
through tears. It was all I could do to repress the urge to run to them and try to save them. "I  
have to be strong if I'm going to get revenge." I said to myself. I picked up the twin jitte and  
made them go to sais, they would be easier to work with that way. "I promise Talpa will pay." I  
said in the direction of the village. Before I could begin practicing I laid the sais down beside the  
rock that would serve as my bed. I would have to learn to hunt, fish, and fend for myself now,  
but right now, all I wanted was sleep to try and block out the dying screams of my friends. I laid  
down and cried myself to sleep.  
  
The sun shined brightly in the cave and woke me up, I wasn't too happy about that until  
my stomach growled. I picked up the sais and slowly walked out of the cave, looking for a  
prey, I'd seen the hunters in the village do this so I had an idea of what to do. I spotted a rabbit  
and slowly stalked it until I stepped on a twig and it snapped, causing the rabbit to run off. I let  
out a frustrated sigh, and looked for anything.  
  
I seen a bird and decided to throw the sais at the bird. I heaved them at the same time,  
and one hit the bird. I was so happy as the sais flew out of the tree with the bird in the middle of  
the blade. I ran over to the bird and sais, as soon as I seen the bird I felt like throwing up. It  
then hit me that I had killed a defenseless animal, just like those Youja had killed my Clan. I felt  
another onslaught of tears coming.  
  
I then began looking around for berries or fruit that grew on the trees in this forest. My  
mother's best friend was the medicine woman, and she had told me of all the edible food in the  
forest that she would gather for food and medicine. I seen some red berries and ran to examine  
them. They were what the medicine lady used for food, I needed a basket to put these in so  
after I ate a few a began gathering twigs and grasses to make a weaved basket.  
  
A few hours later a had a suitable basket, just like my mother had taught me. 'She'd be  
so proud of me.' I thought, then was on the verge of tears again. Every time I thought of my  
mother or my Clan I would cry. I was a generally strong girl for my age, emotionally and  
physically. Of course being the daughter of the Clan priestess and Clan leader, it was to be  
expected. 'If they could only see me now, the others would probably laugh at me.' I thought  
freely letting the tears flow from my eyes.  
  
'Don't cry.' A soft voice told me. "Mother?" I said looking up from my crying. 'Yes  
sweetheart, it's me.' Said the mental voice of my mother. 'Kayura, I will always be in your  
heart, soul and mind. I will help you through this difficult time even though you can't see me.'  
She told me. "How mother?" I asked, I could imagine her smiling at me. 'All in due time,  
Kayura, all in due time.' She said before I could no longer feel her presence in my mind. 'She  
said she'd always be with me no matter what, even if I can't, hear, see or feel her.' I thought. I  
went to gather more berries for my basket, it wasn't the best basket but it would have to do  
until I was older.  
  
"Kayura, with your mother, Byakuen and I watching you, you will survive this ordeal."  
Said a man with shoulder length white hair, a golden staff and a large hat covering his face. He  
reached down to pet the large white tiger that was standing beside him. "Byakuen, I want you to  
watch over my little girl while I go to fight Talpa."  
  
The tiger nodded and ran off the hill the pair was standing on and into the forest, to  
befriend the little girl, who was now all alone in the world. 'I hope she understands that I mean  
her no harm.' Byakuen thought to himself. 'It would have been nice if I could talk, but ever  
since Talpa had turned me into a white tiger.' Byakuen smirked the best he could, he then  
looked around and seen Kayura. 'There she is.' He quit running and began walking, hoping he  
wouldn't scare the child.  
  
I hummed as I picked the berries and put them in my basket. That was when a very  
large white tiger looked at me. My eyes widened in shock. "Please don't eat me Mister Tiger."  
I said. To my surprise the tiger just walked over and layed beside my little feet. It looked up at  
me with brown eyes. 'Brown eyes, tigers are suppossed to have blue eyes.' I thought. "Mister  
Tiger, were you once a human?" I blurted out, without thinking. To my surprise it looked sad  
and nodded. "Wow, aren't you going to eat me or anything?" The tiger shook it's head. I smiled  
at the tiger. 'His name is Byakuen.' My mother's kind voice rang again. "Byakuen, what a  
pretty name." I told it, I know knew it was a boy tiger. He heard my stomach growl because he  
ran off and came back a very minutes later with a rabbit in it's mouth.  
  
"Byakuen let's go home." I told the tiger, he followed me to the cave, after I picked up  
the basket. I picked up some sticks and carried them with us, it would be the winter season  
soon, Byakuen and I needed to stock up on fire wood.  
  
After Byakuen helped me get a fire started I cooked the rabbit, then he went and found  
the twin jitte I had left behind, Byakuen was nice enough to take the bird of of it, and clean the  
jitte for me. Byakuen let me sleep against him, for some added shelter. I knew being a tiger, he  
could sense any trouble, alot faster than I could. 


End file.
